Starting platforms for swimming races are well known in the art. Various systems have been employed for anchoring starting platforms to a pool deck. Since very few swimming pools are dedicated exclusively to racing, it is desirable for the starting platforms to be mounted on the deck in a manner which makes them easily removable, but ensures the stability of the starting platform. Conventionally, support posts for a starting platform are provided with an anchor plate which is bolted to a corresponding fitting that is set in concrete material of a pool deck. However, bolting and unbolting of such platforms is a cumbersome operation. Also, when such platforms are removed, an ancillary cover is required for the complementary deck member.
In order to facilitate the quick installation and removal of starting platforms, socket members formed by hollow rectangular tubing are known which are set in the concrete deck of a pool. Such rectangular socket members have a complementary cross-sectional configuration relative to the cross-sectional configuration of supporting posts for associated starting platforms. While this type of system provides much faster installation and removal operations, in practice it has proved to be extremely difficult to provide the close tolerances necessary to prevent wobbling of the starting platforms. This wobbling is largely due to the need to separately mill each of the four sides of the rectangular tubing to within a very small tolerance.
Various attempts have been made to address this problem by providing wedges which can be driven between the socket and the support post. However, but these procedures met with mixed results. If the wedges are driven tight enough to eliminate all wobble, it becomes extremely difficult to remove the platform post from the anchor socket when removal of the starting platform is desired.
It would be advantageous to provide a starting platform anchor system that allows the starting platform to be easily installed and removed when not in use and that is less prone to wobbling during use without employing shims or wedges.